Class 1-B
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: Looking around, Midoryia sees the the students in front of him are his classmates for the rest of the year. And those to come quite possibly. Class 1-B, huh? He's actually thankful. At least he's not in the same class as Kacchan or that boy who yelled at him. Twice... Unfortunately that nice girl he saved isn't here. "U-umm… Excuse me, i-is this Class 1-B?" ((FULL SUMMARY INSIDE))


FULL SUMMARY: Looking around, Midoryia sees the the students in front of him are his classmates for the rest of the year. And those to come quite possibly. Class 1-B, huh? He's actually thankful. At least he's not in the same class as Kacchan or that boy who yelled at him. Twice... Unfortunately that nice girl he saved isn't here. "U-umm… Excuse me, i-is this Class 1-B?"

A blond boy walked in front of him, running his hand through his hair as he quickly looked him over. He almost felt like he was being sized up by the other. "Yes, this is Class B." He answered. "What, are you lost? I'm not sure if I could point out w-" The sly grin on his face vanished as he yelped. Suddenly being pushed aside out of the limelight by an orange haired girl mid-sentence.

Midoryia gulped.

**Hello there! I'm the new author of this story. I adopted this work from the user **DeltaWing13**, who has abandoned all of his stories and put them up for adoption due to losing interest in fanfiction. Can't blame him. There are other more important things to worry about and words are hard. How do you write? **

**Anyhow, before you began reading I would just to say a few things!**

A) The Prologue and chapters 1-7 have been compressed into an agglomeration. Meaning this first chapter was everything that DeltaWing13 wrote.

B) I did delete all of his tiny author's notes at the start and end of each chapter because I felt like it would be confusing otherwise? Sorry.

C) While this section is his work, **it is heavily edited.** To put it simply. I feel like I have to point that out. _Because I found myself rewriting a LOT more than I thought I would. _I don't know what happened, my fingers just wrote away with the keyboard. Though I didn't edit it too much near the end parts. (( Then again, I do own it now. I guess it's okay for me to basically _rewrite _it,,, I still feel bad nonetheless.))

**And since I'm weird and meticulous, here's some infor about the OG fic. (I just like cataloging information, sorry,,,)**

Original Summary: Due to certain reasons, Izuku was put in Class 1-B rather than 1-A. How will this change the course of the story? Read to find out. Izuku x Itsuka.

Original Posting Date: 1/16/2019

I adopted this on 7/30/2019. Also, no pairings now. :) Just friendship, I love friendship!

* * *

The results were out. Classes were assigned. U.A.'s first semester was starting today, much to the 220 first-years' enthusiasm. Yay?

A certain green haired boy approached a door tentatively, and opened it slightly. Peering inside, he visibly flinched at the cacophony inside the classroom._ Goodness gracious. _"U-umm… Excuse me, i-is this Class 1-B?"

A blond boy walked in front of him, running his hand through his hair as he quickly looked him over. The shorter boy almost felt like he was being sized up by the other. "Yes, this is Class B." He answered. "What, are you lost? I'm not sure if I could point out w-" The sly grin on his face vanished as he yelped. Suddenly being pushed aside out of the limelight by a girl mid-sentence. She seeming had teleported from behind him in an instance.

"Sorry 'bout that! Monoma doesn't know how to navigate 'round here yet. Heh." She chuckled nervously as if she seemingly just realized how zealous her action just was. She side peered at his annoyed expression. "Sorry Monoma." The girl gestured vaguely at him.

"R-right…" Honestly, how was he supposed to respond to just_ that? _Somehow, the boy seemed to be shrinking into himself even further, despite his short stature. "So…I take it that this _is _Class 1-B?" He inquired with almost fawn-like meekness.

Nodding, the orange-haired girl shot a glance back into the classroom, before looking back at him. "Umm… Why _are _you here? All twenty of us are already here, so…" She was ready to ask which class he was in so she could give him directions like a lost hiker gone off trail.

This only confused the boy greatly. "Wh-what? But they said…"

He didn't just to finish voicing his confusion as a large figure appeared from behind him and a booming laugh made him jump. Made lots of the kids jump in fact. "Young boy, go into the classroom and I'll explain everything, got it?"

Nodding rapidly, the timid boy hurried into the class without looking back, which revealed a large, gray-haired man in a red-and-black costume. The man promptly walked in boisterously and silenced the class. "Welcome to U.A. young heroes! I am Blood Hero Vlad King, your homeroom teacher!" He bellowed with pride.

Monoma (who had recollected himself and his pride) and the girl from before sat themselves to the right and to the left of the green-haired kid, respectively. Said person was near the window, at the back of the room, sitting up straight and giving the teacher his undivided attention. "As some of you may have noticed, there are 21 students in this class, instead of the usual 20!" Seeing nods and confused glances, he grinned. "Midoriya Izuku! Can you come up here?"

The boy jumped in his seat. "Me-m-m-me?" He green-haired boy squeaked, shrinking into his seat. Seeing a nod off confirmation he took a deep breath and walked to the front of the class with a shaky smile. Whispers among the students concur at this.

"Midoriya here got 7th on the practical and 4th on the written exam, which normally would have landed him in Class A!" The teacher claimed, speaking unnecessarily loudly as Midoriya blushed red. Very akin to a tomato. "However, the staff deducted points from him due to his injury being quirk related. That is why he is now in Class B with the rest of you, so treat him well!" Frankly, most of the class were amazed Midoriya's head hadn't exploded yet, given the shade of red he was inventing with his face. Shakily, he returned back to his seat and promptly shrank into the chair as the girl besides him clapped him on the back. He later learned that her name was Kendo.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki was not a happy camper or a happy student, for that matter. Currently, their lazyass teacher brought them outside to throw some shitty balls and he was to go first, as an example of course. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a specific shade of green that made him red with fury. _How did that quirkless idiot get in?! _Changing the trajectory of the ball at the last minute, he hurled the ball at the person inside the building in a mixture of rage, instinct, and habit. As he did such, one named escaped his lips: "IZUKUUUUUUUUU!" And yes, his roar scare off the birds.

**-Ten Minutes Early- **

"Alright class, let's introduce ourselves," the large man exclaimed, grinning as he clapped his hands together. "Let's start from the front, and make your way to the back of the room." One by one, the students made their way to the front of the room, introduced themselves (along with a few hiccups here and there), and went back to their seats. All the while, Midoriya was scribbling rapidly in a new notebook, glancing up occasionally. Soon, it was his turn to introduce himself, along with his pre-made excuse. Politely, he nervously bowed and spoke, "Hello, everyone. My name is Izuku Midoriya. _Although you already knew that… _" He trailed off before reinstating himself. "My Quirk is muscle-strengthening." He bit his lip as he realized he had never actually thought of a name to call his quirk. Everyone else has said the name of their quirk and a mini description. Maybe he could just get away with that measly sentence? He should hurry up and shut up already. "Pleased to meet you." After he finished introducing himself as the last person and made it back to his seat, he smiled at his notes. Feeling a little better at seeing his collective notes on his fellow classmates. And who knows, maybe even friends if he's lucky! He's never really had friends before...never for long anyway. They never stay.

_Ibara Shiozaki. Quirk: Vines. With good attitude and ideals for a hero._

_Pony Tsunotori. Quirk: Horn Cannon. Shy, but kind. Note- foreigner, probably American._

_Neito Monoma. Quirk: Copy. Suave, little bit condescending(?)._

_Itsuka Kendo. Quirk: Large Fists. Bright and cheerful, somewhat blunt. Note- practices martial arts._

And these were just the beginning of his notes! Think of how he'll complete them over time with with a bit-by-bit breakdown and analysis of their quirks, drawbacks, and possible ways to improve. He was getting a bit giggly just thinking about it to be honest.

This; unfortunately, got Kendo's attention. She leaned over to see what was on the pages. The orange-haired girl whistled, startling the boy. "Wow, would you look at this! This is amazing!"

Curious, Monoma leaned over to the nervous boy and looked at the notebook. He raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't express anything beyond that. Meanwhile the girl in front of Midoryia, Shiozaki, calmly piped in after taking a look herself. "It seems he is simplifying trying to write what our quirks are. It never hurts to remind oneself." She smiled at him, soft, small, like it was meant just for him. Midoriya became a forest fire again. "First impressions are important too, nothing wrong with jolting down your first thoughts of someone. They will change, I guarantee." The last line was a bit sterner than the rest and Midoriya found himself blinking slowly at her sudden spiel. Should he feel apprised? Embarrassed that his classmates near him saw his notebook? Encouraged? Scolded? However, Midoryia was feeling none of the above, shrinking into his seat more and more as he was peppered by his own thoughts and comments from the three.

Suddenly, a wrench in his gut told him something was wrong and he looked around him. This included, of course, out the window.

"E-EVERYONE GET-GET DOWN!" Cursing his stuttering, he decided the others' safety was more important than his and tackled whoever was still up. Not a moment too soon as a small projectile hurtled through the window and embedded itself three inches into the concrete wall before the pieces of glass even touched the ground. Disregarding his own safety, the green-haired boy sighed a breath of relief once he made sure everyone else was safe, then checked the projectile. "Kacchan… a rubber ball? Are you kidding me?" He muttered in disbelief, stroking his chin. The boy even attempted to pull it out of the wall. Alas, to no avail. A hand was put on his shoulder and was spun around quickly to see the concerned face of his teacher, Kan.

"You alright? What the hell was that?"

The student shook his head rapidly, waving his hands in front of him. "I-it's nothing! Don't worry, I don't, I uh, I'm used-" he paused like he was trying to grab ahold of the words he wanted to use. "I-I'm used to it…"

This made the pro hero's eyebrows crease and his frown deepened. "What…?" Sighing deeply, he let go of the boy and walked to the utterly demolished window. While they were talking, more than a few students had recovered and listened in on the conversation.

Kendo frowned. _I don't think being used to this kind of thing is a good thing… _Shaking her head clear of the ringing sound, she stood up and snuck out the door, wanting to find the source of the experience that could have easily killed a dozen people. She wasn't the only one with that idea, as Midoriya was already in the corridor, walking towards the door that led to the field. Behind her, a few other students had gathered as well, following her, who decided to follow Midoriya.

* * *

A certain enraged blond was currently struggling angrily, bound midair by Eraserhead's scarf-like 'capturing tool'. Now, normally people could have passed it off as, 'My hand slipped', or 'I got distracted', and gotten off with a somewhat light punishment.

However, Bakugou was _not_ **most people.**

"What the hell! Let me go, you shitty teacher!" he yelled, struggling vainly as his classmates stared at him in shock. "I'm gonna beat that Quirkless fuck into oblivion, how the hell did that shit stain get into U.A?!"

Aizawa; despite the cursing, did not let go. If anything, he pulled the scarf even tighter. "So, just because you don't like someone, you blow up a classroom with twenty-two people? That's not how heroes work, Katsuki." He nearly spat out the boy's name. Usually he wouldn't use his student's first names until _at least _the middle of the school year. But this boy needed a reality check, so yeah. He was going to use his first name. This little arrogant brat was going to be in _so much trouble. _Receiving no response barring a string of profanities, he sighed and turned to face the destroyed classroom. _Out of all the classrooms, he just had to hit his? _Sure enough, the usually energetic hero was stomping towards his class, looking stern. Like a man on a mission, which (for all intensive purposes) he was. "What the hell was that, Aizawa? Can't you control your students? If it weren't for Young Midoriya, over half my class would be in the infirmary right now!"

At the name 'Midoriya', Bakugou seemed rejuvenated, doubling his struggles. Dismissing this casually (Same shit as always, huh?), his teacher sighed again.

"Was it that bad? Dammit…" he muttered, averting his gaze momentraily and shaking his head slowly. Then he turned back to this troublesome kid. "Well, what should I do with him?" He guestered his head towards him. "He disrupted both our classes not to mention destroyed a wall and window. Expulsion?" A smile that can only be described as creepy or unnerving painted his face.

"N-no!"

Everyone turned their heads (or moreso rubbernecked) to look at the origin of the noise, who had gotten near unnoticed by everyone. Well, sparring the two Pro Heroes, they weren't Pros for nothing.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "No? What do you think should happen to him, then? Izuku Midoriya, of Class 1-B?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

A few murmurs ran through the other class as they matched the name with the one mentioned by the other teacher. A girl with a soft face and bobbed haircut seemed to recognize him, brightening as she waved. A tall boy with glasses seemed to look at him with respect, while Bakugou reacted quite the opposite way. "Stay out of this, you quirkless bastard! I don't need your damn help!"

The boy faltered again and hesitated. "U-umm… Today is only the first day, isn't it?" He chuckled awkwardly and when he got no response, he continued. "Maybe he cou-"

"**No.** This is U.A., only the best of the best can be here." Aizawa responded instantly, monotone and serious. "We have no room for brash idiots like him. Anyways, why are you even defending him? He attacked your class, remember?"

He hesitated again, before something in his eyes hardened. "Umm… How about we…fight?"

A shocked silence followed this statement. The two adults raised their eyebrows, while several of the students gasped. They had all seen their sensei restrain Bakugou almost instantly, and wondered if he was insane. Going that far to save someone who clearly hated him.

_Huh… I thought the report said he was level-headed, but this is clearly an act of desperation… Why would he go this far? _Kan glanced at his colleague, who didn't react at all, minus a slight twitch of the lips anyone who didn't know the man as long as him would've missed. Of course, the two knew about the large group behind Midoriya, composed of Class B. And by the body language of the boy, he didn't.

Aizawa let out a chuckle, which startled the fidgeting green-haired student. "Interesting! But what about when you lose? It's not fair if I'm the only one wagering something, now is it?"

Midoriya's breath hitched. He already knew his chances of beating the Pro Hero- At most, less than one percent. At worst, a permanent injury. Still, Kacchan wanted to be a hero all his life, and was in this situation at least partially due to him. Warily, he asked, "Wh-what do you want?"

The bedraggled man grinned widely, and answered simply, "If you lose, you get expelled as well."

Midoriya was visibly paling and sweating now but he nodded, his resolve firm and absolute.

"Midoriya, no!"

"Don't do it!"

"Stop it!"

Jumping in surprise, he turned around to see some of the classmates he saved, looking increasingly worried-and for good reason. Kendo and a few others were yelling at the top of their lungs, and he smiled slightly.

_So this is what it feels like to be accepted… _He thought. _And it hasn't even been a full day. This is good! _And then he remembered where he was. He shook his head rapidly. "Sorry guys… I know we've just met, but I have to do this…" Breathing in deeply, he turned back to his opponent and nodded firmly this time. A shaky grin split his face and he entered a battle stance. "I accept, Aizawa Shota, Pro Hero Eraserhead."

Wordlessly, Aizawa dropped Bakugou who was strangely silent. Of course, that didn't mean he stopped glaring at Midoriya. He glared even harder if anything, before stomping over to his classmates who were completely enveloped in the fight about to take place. Even Todoroki; the silent boy, took interest. Though it was mostly just wanting to see a Pro Hero in action that piqued his interest the most.

"Ready? Go." The man said emotionlessly and without warning, before taking his goggles and strapping them in place.

Expecting this, he jumped back immediately. Just in time to avoid the capturing tool. As he weaved through the many lines, his thought bounded rapidly off each other. _Eraserhead, former vigilante. The ability to erase quirks, the drawback is that it's only active with his eyes open and on his opponent. _He thought, ducking as another attack soared above him. _His attack style is to eliminate the quirks and immobilize them with his unique tool, made with carbon fiber and a unique metal alloy. Both he and the tool are ridiculously fast and no stranger to close combat. _He jumped back as Aizawa suddenly appeared in front of the boy, hand outstretched. _His goggles are also unique, serving to maximize his ability and block flash grenades. If not for my training, I'd be done for immediately. Even so, he's probably holding back. _Another near miss of the capture tool flew just a bit too close to his head for comfort. His heart raced. _Or at least I hope so. _He gulped. Deciding that was all the information he had on the opponent, he switched to analyzing the environment. _The gas tanks are about ten meters back, and an electric box is to my classmates' immediate left. The open space limits his city-based style, but I shouldn't underestimate him. _

Without realizing it, he had begun to mutter. The other students watching could only make out a word here or there. Most just heard incoherent mumbles. But Aizawa? He was close enough to make out a lot more than anyone else could. And he had to admit that he was slightly disturbed by the amount of information he had on him.

Grimacing, the boy decided that any more delay, and he'd lose for sure. With a burst of speed, he ran to his right, towards the building… _I have to do this! Kacchan's dream is to be a hero, everyone here as well! _Only to double back instantly as the bandage-like material struck at the ground there. He sprinted to the left, ducking and twisting as if being punched at was second nature. Ironically, his short stature only made it harder to get at him, Eraserhead occasionally throwing blows at the height of an adult out of instinct. Pure instinct. "I know what people giving up on you feels like! Everyone should get a chance at their dream!" She shouted at the older man. Though it felt more like he was procalming it to the sky.

_Shit! _The hero thought, blinking fast. _How the hell is he evading this? And my eyes are getting sore, dammit. I guess I won't hold back anymore… _With a yank, the white threads formed a loose barrier around the boy, who suddenly looped back to Aizawa. With a jolt of realization, he realized he had sent almost all of his capturing tool there, which may have blocked the boy, but in turn left him without anything to work with.

Desperately, Midoriya drew back his fist and thrust forwards, without using his quirk. "PLUS ULTRAAAA!"

And was blocked mercilessly. Aizawa pulled out another roll of the scarf-like tool without a moment's reprieve. Midoriya was bound tightly by the cloth, struggling slightly.

Smirking, the older combatant let him go.

Defeated, Izuku slumped to the floor. Out of the corner of his blurry eyes, he saw Bakugou scoff, stomping off to who-knows-where, while Aizawa squatted down to him. Grudgingly, the man smiled at him. "You fought well."

Sadly, Midoriya nodded. "A-and my e-expulsion…"

The man stood up and turned to the building. Without showing his face, he replied bluntly. "About that. I lied. Neither of you are expelled. Good luck, Young Midoriya." Without another word, he walked off and his classmates swarmed him immediately like baby ducks.

* * *

Midoriya trembled, terrified, as his worst nightmares came true.

"What was that, Midoriya?!"

"Why did you do that?"

"That was awesome!"

"What were you mumbling about?"

"Did you plan all of that?"

Yes… He was currently in the center of attention! Looking unerringly similar to a tomato, he struggled to his feet. Oh man. "U-umm…" Thankfully, some of his classmates had seen his shyness enough to deduce that he really needed some space. Unfortunately, what most of them did _not _do is comply with the silent request. Kendo was not one of them, so, she began shushing the other students, along with about half of Class A. The other half were some of the more silent students, including Todoroki. Whom of which simply stood off to the side and Tokoyami, who observed him carefully.

A loud clap startled the remaining students into silence as Class B's teacher, Vlad King, drew their attention. "Midoriya, do you need to take a break?"

The green-haired boy shook his head rapidly, his mind racing, and his mouth not close behind. "No,noneedsir!Ican'tmissthefirstdayofclass,afterall-"

The crowd sweatdropped as he waved his hands rapidly in front of him. Kendo tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder, but that only seemed to make him freak out even more. Much to her horror. Sighing, the teacher rubbed his forehead in exasperation. First, his classroom gets destroyed. Then, Aizawa ditched his class. And now he has a student with anxiety. Speaking of which, when were they going to…

Suddenly, a girl with her black hair tied up into a ponytail snapped her fingers. "Wait, who's gonna teach us? Aizawa-sensei just left!"

Ah, there it was.

Kan facepalmed, sighing. _Normally _, he'd be a lot more energetic, but can you blame him? "No worries, I'll teach you guys for today…"

"But sir!" A glasses-wearing boy shouted, excessively loudly might I add. "What about your class?"

Monoma chose that moment to regain his voice. This time, he spoke with_ fire _backing up his tone. "What? You think he's not capable of teaching the both of us at the same time?! Or maybe you think your class is too good to even work with ours?" First he sounds like he's annoyed, then he sounds threatening. Midoryia shivers and wonders where the smuggish boy from earlier had gone. The blond was so quick to catch fire. The sneer results in the first boy apologizing before turning back to the teacher. This whole ordeal was watched by the students, though it was ignored for better or for worse. Even so, they continued to pepper Midoriya with questions. Kendo tapped his shoulder quietly, drawing his attention from the others.

"Wh-what is it, Kendo?"

Grinning, Kedon motioned to the crowd. "Thought a more quiet approach would help."

Hesitating, Izuku nodded. To him, this new conversation to concentrate on certainly had put the crowd on the backburner…but the fact that he was talking with a girl was nearly just as shocking. Seriously, his palms were so sweaty right now. "R-right…so, what did you want to talk about?"

Kendo brightened once the idea that she was helping him out was confirmed. "Great! Hmm… Oh, Why didja fight for that guy? He doesn't seem too nice…"

The boy's face fell instantly, but there was still a hopeful glint in it. "W-we used to be friends…" His sentence was quiet, like he was afraid said boy he was talking about would hear him.

"Friends? You and Bakugou?" She asked, skeptical. She's seen Bakugou for all of like, what, 10 minutes? And even she could deduce that their personalities were basically polar opposites. The concept of opposites attract can only go so far.

"Y-yeah…" Midoriya seemed hesitant to delve into his past, but knew that he would have to do so sooner or later. At least he has an audience… "U-until I told him I was quirkless… B-but he's still a good person!"_ Really. _He wanted to add, but held his tongue.

Itsuka's eyebrows rose. "Quirkless?"

The boy froze as he processed what he had just said. Clapping his hands over his mouth, his eyes widened in terror as he trembled slightly. Ah shit, he should've worded that better. "I-it's nothing… I was just a late bloomer, that's all! Ha ha!" He stuttered and attempted to play off, laughing weakly.

The orange-haired girl frowned. She'd have to ask about this later. Perhaps it had something to do with his quiet nature? Quirkless people tend to be… And he is kinda meek and quiet… But he's definitely strong thought.

A loud clap brought her out of her train of thought. Their teacher's voice boomed, "Alright! Let's get back to class! Everyone…"

* * *

"Fucking piece of shit…" The blond growled in an undertone, hands in his pockets as he stomped through the empty hallways. "Quirkless fuck got into U.A.. And now he thinks he's big shit, huh?" Now that he recalls the fight, which consisted mostly of Deku _just running away _, another tick mark appeared on his head as his hands twitched. Small explosions sparked continuously as he searched for something to blow up. Anything that was small enough to get away with.

"Hey, Bakugo!"

_Perfect. _He turned around, wondering which shitwad actually had the balls to chase after the agitated teen. A figure with red hair bounded down the hall. Of course it's the kid with the shitty hair style. "What do ya want, idiot?" The lack of profanities made this a fairly affectionate greeting from Bakugou, something Kirishima realized despite only having met this morning. Because all it took was a morning to realize that this boy had a dumpster fire personality.

Grinning, he came to a stop in front of the explosive boy. "Hey man, great news!"

"What, did Deku die or something?"

The prompt answer made the redhead frown momentarily, before shrugging it off. Mentally, he made a note to ask who this 'Deku' was. "Uh, no? Anyway, it turns out your expulsion was revoked! Isn't that great?" He gave him a smile full of sharp teeth.

Momentarily stunned, the blond shook his head. "Why? Was it because of Deku? 'Cuz if it is… fuck." He braced himself to mutter more expletives if the answer cropped up to bed yes.

"Nope!" Kirishima shook his head. _Who the fuck is Deku? _Either way it was Aizawa's decision not whoever this 'Deku' was. He thought about Aizawa's smile (which looked like the man didn't know how to smile) when he walked away from the fight and the happy tune he was whistling. Mentioning it wouldn't be a good idea, it seems, so he'll just forget about it. "Aizawa-sensei just said he was lying." The redhead boy shrugged at him.

Bakugo grunted. "Good." was all he said, before changing direction, back to the class. Probably to angrily brood more or something.

"Wha- hey, man!" the other boy yelled, grabbing his shoulder. "Shouldn't you thank that Midoriya guy?" Despite his hardening Quirk, he flinched when the blond turn around. Eyes shadowed by his hair, he emanated an aura of fury, placing a hand on top of the one touching him. He looked him dead in the eyes. It was full of rage and hatred. "Wha-?" Was all he could get out before an explosion shot him back, even though he had his Quirk activated.

"Don't. Touch. Me. And don't talk to me about Deku either." Without missing a beat, he left the scene immediately.

* * *

"So, until Kirishima and Bakugou come back, we'll be continuing with Aizawa's original lesson plan!" Sekijiro bellowed, gesturing towards the track and clapping his hands. "First, we'll go in two pairs of two, timing your time. Quirk usage isn't just allowed; it's encouraged!"

Quickly, the two classes divided into their respective categories, both situated at the end of parallel tracks. For 1-A, Aoyama and Mina were first, both wanting to show off. For 1-B, Monoma and the foreigner, Tsunotori, were first.

"Ready, set, GO!"

As soon as the words left his mouth the students were off. However, Monoma didn't move forwards. Instead, he moved behind Tsunotori and lightly tapped her hair, moving back as soon as he did so. His legs shifted into a more horselike form, similar to the foreigner's. Tsunotori didn't even notice her classmate, pausing only to bend down to all fours and shooting off like a rocket. Or you know, a horse.

Aoyama had been facing the opposite direction at the start. Opting to move by the propulsion from his belt. Mina sprayed her feet with some kind of acid and was skidding along like a skater.

During this, Midoriya was quickly jotting down notes, while the two classes cheered the students on. This continued for a while, until it was down to four: Midoriya, who was taking notes the entire time. Kendo, who was reading said notes, giggling at the little drawings he would do. And of course Kirishima and Bakugou who had just arrived (with more than a few glares from both ends).

"Last one. Ready, set, go!"

Instantly, Kendo slammed her hand on the dirt, enlarging it at the last second for an extra boost. She continued onwards with the occasional push, but mostly ran.

Bakugou used explosions as propulsion, his feet never touching the ground as he flew ahead.

Todoroki's strategy was surprisingly like Mina's method, except for the fact that he was sliding on ice instead of acid.

Midoriya however, hesitated before simply running. Not bothering to use his quirk at all. This prompted more than a few murmurs from the crowd. His classmates wondered why he didn't use his ability. Thankfully for him, most of Class A was distracted by the two 'strongest'. Only those he knew or were wondering about him noticed, from that group. Kan stood off to the side frowning slightly as he observed the green-haired boy. He wondered as well. Wondered if his student couldn't use his quirk without hurting himself. If that was the case, he would have to train this one a bit more than the others.

* * *

"Ok, this is the final activity! Throw the ball as hard as you can!" The Pro Hero's gaze shifted to a certain blond, who was doing his best to ignore Izuku, yet glared at him at the same time. "And this time, try not to hit the _building _."

Katsuki merely scowled, stomping towards the designated plate with a red ball in hand. "DIIIIIEEEEE!" Unorthodox, but effective. Apparently.

"Right… Next!"

This went on for a while, with varying levels of success. Some got creative, like the previous girl with a ponytail- Yaoyorozu- created a mini cannon on her arm to shoot it. Like, legit.

"Ochako Uraraka… Infinity. Next, Izuku Midoriya."

"Infinity?!" was the general consensus, as they gazed in shock at the girl who threw it.

Gulping, the plain-looking boy stepped forwards. Throughout the day, he had not used his Quirk, not once. Though that did not necessarily land him dead-last, it was still disheartening. Add the impressive display just then, and…Before he could grab the projectile, however, a hand set itself on his shoulder. Looking up, he froze in shock at the still-frowning face of Sekijiro Kan. "Listen, Midoriya. Do you want to be a hero?" Slowly, the boy nodded silently. "But you're afraid to use your Quirk. Do you think you could be a hero then?" Again, another nod. "But, if someone was in trouble, would you use your Quirk?" Nod. "But if you do, you'll still need to be able to move. You'll have to control it. And this training could help save someone's life. So what's the difference between now and then?" Though he did not respond, Kan saw his eyes harden with resolve.

Moving to the zone with the ball in hand, his grip tightening and loosening, Izuku closed his eyes. Calming himself, he cast the image inside his head. _Egg in a microwave… egg in a microwave… _Quickly, he swung his arm in an overhead toss, and streaks of red lightning crackled along his arm. _I'm not going to make it…! _As soon as the ball left his hand, it shot off like a bullet. Just barely passing Bakugou's score who had been in second place (first being Uraraka). Immediately, he clasped his right hand with his left, and turned to his teacher in a bright, albeit shaky, smile as he showed his broken finger. "I… I can still move…"

* * *

"So, the operation is in a week. We better start recruiting the mob characters." The speaker was a porcelain skinned man sitting on a stool in a bar with equally strange sky hair. Hunched over the table, several detached hands could be seen stuck onto him.

On the other side of the counter, stood another figure cloaked in dark miasma, wiping a crystal-clear glass. Two yellow glows were in place of his eyes, as he nodded in confirmation. "Correct. According to the information we'll start the main operation in a week, but we first need to do the preparations first."

A crazed smile spread across the pale man's face (though it went unseen due to another dismembered hand attached to it) as he clapped happily. "Right! We'll do that later. And then we're all set to take down the final boss!"

The person behind the counter shrugged nonchalantly, then snapped to attention as a computer next to the two flickered to life. The duo were silent for the next few minutes, taking in the new information.

"Alright, sir! We'll add Stain to our party, then!"

* * *

Midoriya stared at the ceiling of his room deep in thought with his hands clenched tightly. Raising a fist in front of his face silently, his eyes traced the scars lacing his hand, from when he used _'his' _Quirk back in the entrance exam. _'His' _quirk. The thought both thrilled and scared him at the same time. He had hoped to be a hero for so long and made no effort in hiding it (must to the dismay of others and a certain blond), but now he doubted it. He doubted himself. Did he have the right to wield this power? Can he trust himself to be capable of making the right decisions, at the right times? To decide who lives and who dies? Taking a shuddering breath, he stretched out his arm, the fist facing towards the ceiling. There, he made a vow.

_To be a hero worthy of All Might's power._

_To make tomorrow a better day than today._

_To grasp the hands of a person who needs help, and save them._

* * *

Kendo glanced over at the green-haired boy that was sitting next to her. She kept the majority of her attention on the door for the teacher, who had yet to come. However, she couldn't help but notice Midoriya's tired state, the slouched shoulders, the faint circles under his eyes, and most of all; the muffled yawns.

"I AM HERE!" Recognizing the voice, the class perked up immediately as All Might burst through the door. "...THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Though the class sweatdropped, their excitement was still present. They were to be taught by All Might! The Number 1 Hero! Holy moly! Smiling broadly, the orange-haired girl; along with the rest of the class, quickly filed out the door after the pro hero. Herself being second to the back so as to keep an eye on her classmates. (_ Cough _, Monoma, _cough. _) Izuku was right behind her grinning widely as well. Though something still seemed to be on his mind, if not more than before.

As they walked, she spotted Monoma talking with the foreigner, Pony Tsunotori. Quickly, they arrived at a place All Might introduced as Grounds B, a place they already knew as the place where the practical entrance test was held. "Yes?" the hero asked, indicating towards a student who had their hand up.

It was Ibara Shiozaki, a girl that seemingly had vines for hair. "Excuse me, All Might-sensei, but why is there a collapsed building over there? Is it something to do with our lesson?"

All Might turned around to see where she was pointing, his smile faltering for a millisecond. "Ah, that…" He made a face that resembles a lemon face. "**That** was a joint effort of another class!" Clapping his hands he gestured to another; _undestroyed _, building. "We'll be working in this building today! If you go into the dressing rooms, you should find your hero costumes. Put them on and meet me out here, please!"

The class cheered and _sprinted._

* * *

Midoryia tugged at the sleeve of his costume, his smile thin as he closed his eyes. He had to make All Might proud. And he had already failed by not being the best-not that there was anything wrong with his class-he mentally scolded himself. Just nine months ago, he'd be amazed to even be accepted in Yuuei at all, so he had no right to complain._ All I can do, is improve. _He finished decidedly, walking back outside with his new costume and a smile fresh on his lips.

"All right, now that you're all here, let's begin the lesson!" All Might's resounding voice broke him out of his thoughts, making Izuku look over at the board that spanned the wall. "Each group will consist of three people; one 'villain', and two 'heroes'!" An image of the building appeared as he clicked a button. "The goal for the villain is to escape the building, and the goal of the heroes is to either capture the villain, or prevent him from escaping!" Murmurs ran throughout the class about the roles, specifically, the 'villain's'. Midoryia's thoughts became evident as his murmuring began to flood the room, making All Might sweatdrop as the others looked at him weirdly. "Ahem! Let's begin!" With that, the names of everyone in the class appeared on the screen, before being sucked into a large circle that formed at the center. The center span rapidly, eventually slowing down to reveal three names, two in blue and one in red.

Heroes: Kojiro Bondo, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Villain: Kinoko Komori

The rest of the class let out a breath of relief, willing to take whatever time they could get, and Tetsutetsu grinned broadly. Kojiro uneasily smiled (?) as well, while Kinoko fidgeted slightly, her eyes hidden by her bangs. What a cutie.

* * *

The match was fairly straightforward, Midoryia thought, his pencil still whispering to the paper of his notebook. He had just finished analyzing his classmates' quirk usage and capabilities, as well as the classmates themselves. They hardly ever saw the 'villain' at all, as she had left a fake trail of mushrooms and fungi towards the front door. Tetsutetsu had no second thoughts to following it, while Bondo had half the mind to continue sealing the exits with his quirk. Komori escaped nonetheless by growing mushrooms on a circular area on the wall before it was weakened to the point where she was able to stick her hand through with little resistance.

Though this didn't give him much information about Tetsutetsu's quirk, he learned quite a lot about the other two. Holding his breath, he watched attentively as All Might restarted the selection.

Heroes: Itsuka Kendo, Izuku Midoriya

Villain: Manga Fukidashi

"Yosh!" Fukidashi exclaimed...kind of. The word appeared in Japanese, floating above him as an emojicon grin appeared on the speech bubble in place of his head.

Kendo turned and gave a thumbs up to Izuku, who blushed, before giving one of his own back tentatively. "L-let's all do our best…" he stuttered, smiling awkwardly.

Kendo smiled brightly. "Of course, Midoryia!"

* * *

Midoryia breathed in and out slowly, clenching a hand as he mentally prepared for the test.

"You ready?" Kendo asked, a grin painted across her face. Her costume was relatively simple, a blue sleeveless qipao and dark blue domino mask. Izuku nodded in reply, giving a large, albeit shaky, smile. Quickly, the two proceeded into Grounds B, a simulated city with one particular building that their class was assigned. It had 5 floors and two exits, both of which were on the first floor. The windows were reinforced glass; not that it'd do much against their quirks, though whether they'd hold against Fukidashi's is a different matter. The fire escapes were on the right side of the building, but it'd easily crumble by the looks of it. The roof was open, which could possibly be an escape route if the 'villain' had the appropriate quirks. Midoryia noted all of it along with other miscellaneous information of the structure's floor plan as they stopped in front of said building, A thought occurred to him at that moment.

"Hey, Kendo?" he asked tentatively. He pulled the orange-haired girl from her own thoughts.

Seeing Midoryia's in a nervous state, she smiled kindly in order to placate him. "Yes Midoriya, what is it?"

He shifted from foot to foot before asking. "Uh, I was just wondering what are the extents of your quirk?"

"Oh, of course! It'd be best to know each other's quirks if we're working together." She nodded eagerly in agreement. "Well, like I said when I introduced myself. I can expand, kinda like Mt. Lady! But I can only expand my hands. They're very durable in that state as well. How about you, what can you do?"

The green-haired boy looked down at his open hands, before clenching them. "I can…"

_I don't want to lie… But I promised All Might… _"My quirk gives me strength. I can't really control how much of it I use yet, but when I activate it… You saw what happened at the Entrance Exam…" He faltered. Midoryia smiled weakly at what he said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a whole truth either. On the other hand, Kendo internally winced at the memory of his broken arm after the exam. Even after the nurse got to him, it wasn't pretty…

"Everyone is here and ready to go!" All Might's voice boomed over the speakers. "As such, there's only one thing to do! Trial of Indoor Battle…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Start!"

* * *

Kendo rushed towards the fire escape, easily decimating the potential escape route with an enlarged fist, all the while Izuku hurried into the building to look at the map in the center of the room. _Essentially, he can't use his quirk at all and both of us have already shown our tricks… _Kendo thought with a grimace as she came to a stop next to her teammate. _On the other hand, we have little to no information on Fukidashi. This is going to be tough… _

"Based on the first test, the villain starts in the upper floors, but we can't rely on that information…" Midoriya murmured quickly, rubbing his chin. "He might head for the roof depending on his Quirk, but it's unlikely. But if he is unable to deal with descending from higher areas with his ability, he'll head down to the lower floors. Every floor has two sets of stairs, but we can't afford to split up. Given the unknown factors, engaging in combat is our best course of action, but…"

Kendo raised an eyebrow as the green-haired boy became absorbed in his self-discussion. Wearily, she tapped his shoulder to catch his attention. "What's the plan? We need to hurry."

"A-ah, yeah! All right, so here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Fukidashi peered down the stairwell cautiously. It had been several minutes since the exam had already started and he'd yet to encounter either of his opponents. It might be just due to pure dumb luck, but he couldn't help but feel anxious.

This stairwell led to the first floor, which was most likely where one (if not both) were hiding. Fukidashi had tried using his Quirk against the windows, but they were too strong to his surprise. Internally grimacing, the teen paced the hall with a hand on his 'chin' thinking hard. Should he try the roof? No, the time will end before he can make it out. They destroyed the fire escape as well. Then… going down to the first floor is a must. The question is how? There's almost certainly an ambush waiting for him, so… Fukidashi's face lit up with an exclamation mark on his head. Quickly he rushed towards the center of the floor, arriving at a set of steel doors. _Yes, this will work perfectly!_

* * *

Midoriya breathed deeply. With five out of ten minutes having gone by, this was the most crucial part of their plan. "Ready?" he whispered into his earpiece.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's do this." The green-haired teen hurried up the stairs to the second floor, eyes on the lookout for his target and fists at the ready. "He's not here!" he noted. "Is he at your end?"

After a brief pause; most likely Kendo checking her vicinity, she replied, "Nope! Let's continue, then!"

Giving a grunt of affirmation, Midoriya ran into the hallways, having memorized the maze of paths he had to follow. He'll make two rounds around the floor as fast as possible, then leave by way of the elevator shaft. Kendo was to stay outside keeping an eye out for any signs of Fukidashi breaking out. Not to mention she destroyed the other stairwell as well. A light 'ding' made Midoriya freeze in place before decidedly skipping the rest of his plan and heading towards the elevator. It was a risky move and could easily be a trap, but his instincts told him otherwise. Screaming at him to investigate. Lightly panting, he arrived in a large room with the elevator just in time to see the elevator doors close, an exclamation mark popping up on Fukidashi's face. "He took the elevator!" Midoriya yelled. "I'm going after him, be prepared to intercept him!"

"On it!"

Wincing as he pulled out a tiny bit of One for All's power, Fukidashi rammed his shoulder into the closed elevator doors, which gave way almost instantly. With the shorter boy down into the shaft, Midoriya narrowed his eyes in concentration. He took a deep breath and jumped down onto the descending elevator car, landing lightly. Without wasting a moment he thrust his hand into the metal and tore away a large section of the ceiling, grimacing as pain raced across his arm. Quickly he jumped into the elevator, raising his fists in a boxing fashion in preparation for a fight. However, he was sorely disappointed to find another hole; this time in the bottom of the shaft, looking like an oversized speech bubble.

"Midoryia, he's here!" Kendo called over the earpiece. "I'll try to capture him, but hurry!"

"Got it!"

Kendo grunted as a train of kanji slammed into her enlarged fist, coming to a complete draw. Frowning, she blocked a second attack with her other hand, enlarging it just in time. She had just entered the main lobby when a similar attack blew through the elevator doors, showing that Fukidashi had reached the ground floor. Immediately, she engaged in combat, hoping to capture him in the remaining two minutes, but… _This isn't going too well… _The orange-haired girl thought as she backflipped away from a third attack and returning her hands to normal size. _These attacks aren't too powerful… but there's too many of them. I need to close the distance! _With a grimace she dodged another one before sprinting towards her opponent. Ducking to avoid yet another attack, her eyes widened as she rose to find Fukidashi in front of her, throwing a punch. "Pretty impressive…" she murmured, smirking. "But too slow!" Enlarging her hands for an extra boost, she easily vaulted over her opponent, and immediately began her offensive upon landing. She thrust out her palm, enlarging it at the last second for maximum speed, but Fukidashi managed to roll out of the way of the grab. Before she could continue, Midoriya burst out of the elevator, sprinting at Fukidashi. "Midoriya! Be careful! His attacks aren't too strong, but he can send a lot of them!" Kendo called out, running behind her teammate. "He's also light on his feet, so we should try to capture him before it turns into a battle of endurance."

"Got it, Kendo!" the teen replied. The boy charged up a fragment of his quirk once more. "I'll distract him, you look for an opening to restrain him."

Jumping backwards, Fukidashi released another blast of words as he attempted to flee. However, he was foiled (like Team Rocket) as Midoriya jumped in front of him in a burst of speed, a punch already on the way. Bending backwards, Fukidashi managed to evade the blow, but was unprepared for Kendo's strike from behind, tumbling forwards. Midoriya attempted another punch as Fukidashi bent forwards, but his eyes widened as another attack flew out of his mouth, pushing Midoriya away.

"I got him!"

Midoriya winced as he slammed into the wall and fell onto the floor, but rose quickly nonetheless.

Kendo had managed to grab Fukidashi's foot, but he was already turning around.

Pushing past the pain from the attack; which was increased due to the usage of his quirk, Midoriya managed to pull out a roll of capture tape and run to the two.

"Let… go!" Fukidashi yelled out, his words appearing in a large, solid burst, much larger than before. Eyes widening at the display of power behind the attack, Midoriya decided to change his target. Instead tackling Kendo out of the way. The attack smashed into the wall some distance away, causing it to crumble and give way. Midoriya stared at the wall; amazed, before snapping out of it and turning in hopes of catching their target. Unfortunately, he was only able to catch a glimpse of Fukidashi as he rounded the corner.

"Kendo…are you alright?" Midoriya asked, somewhat disappointed that they were unable to catch Fukidashi as he scrambled off his teammate with a blush. "Ah! I'm-I'm sorry!" He looked particularly mortified.

Shaking her head, she smiled at Midoriya. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Are you okay too? You took an attack head on…"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Midoriya stuttered nervously. The bell rang, indicating that the exam was over. _Oh, we lost. _The two got up, dusting themselves off as they headed out of the building. "It's a shame we didn't catch Fukidashi, though."

Kendo frowned slightly, before smiling again. "Don't dwell on it. We're sure to have more chances at proving ourselves to be heroes!"

"Yeah! You're right!"

* * *

Midoriya sighed as he walked to school the next day deep in thought. The rest of the day before passed by quickly after that. The rest of the class completed their exams and he constantly took notes as they did so. All of them received praises for a fight well done, but were also reviewed on what they did wrong.

In their case, it was taking too long to plan as well as leaving too much to chance. If Fukidashi had a stealth-based quirk; however unlikely, or a more destructive quirk, then he could've escaped very easily. For Fukidashi, it was also taking too long to assess his situation and not escaping efficiently when it was just him and Kendo. Fukidashi had also apologized for the more destructive use of his quirk, as he'd never even achieved that power level before. With training, he hoped to gain a better control of it. Likewise, Kendo was determined to train harder, seeking ways to counter far-ranged attackers in combat. All in all, it was a very productive day, but Midoriya couldn't help but feel he had let All Might down. "What kind of lessons does All Might teach?" Midoriya jumped, startled, as a microphone was shoved in his face.

"E-eh?" Realizing it was the media, he decided it best to avoid being dragged into anything. "Ah… I'm sorry, but I have to get to class!"

Ignoring the sounds of disappointment chasing him, he quickly sprinted towards the school, nodding to the other students who were doing the same. He received many looks of exasperation and annoyance. But he had to admit that slightly felt that too. Sighing in relief as he finally made it to his class, Midoriya hefted his yellow backpack as he strode in, sitting down in his seat.

"Good morning, Midoriya!" Kendo called out, already in her seat. "The reporters sure are persistent, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Midoriya replied, frowning. "I wonder what we're going to do today?"

"Hm… I don't know… Ah, but it's almost time for class to begin."

Nodding, Midoriya sat up and looked to his teacher as the man began to speak.

"Good day, kids!" Blood King boomed, grinning. "Yesterday, I received evaluations on your exams! All of you performed well, some of you extremely so! Though I'm sure all of you have things to improve on, it also says All Might already went over them with you. As such, we will proceed on to our main assignment for the day!" He leaned forward from behind his podium. "We…" he began, slamming his hands onto his desk, "are going to pick a class president!"

Immediately, chatter burst from the class as several of them volunteered themselves for the position.

Kendo glanced at Midoriya, wondering if he'd volunteer as well. Given his nature, it would be unlikely, but he'd be otherwise well-suited for it. Then again, it wasn't as if she herself didn't want to be class president, too.

Midoriya on the other hand, was completely out of it. There was no point in trying to convey his opinion on the matter; if he even had one, in the middle of all this chaos. Instead he dwelled on his plan from yesterday. All Might's judgement and appraisal was correct. The plan was half-baked at best. There were too many unknown factors and worst of all he was unable to combat their opponent when it came down to it.

How should he improve his combat prowess? Surely it was a lesson that would come up later in the school year, but he was already behind. A childhood of using one's quirk, casually or otherwise, can't be easily compensated, even if he had trained for months. Frowning, Midoriya was snapped out of his thoughts as Blood King Vlad blew a whistle.

"Alright! It's good to see you're all so eager for this, but we won't get anywhere like this!" the man shouted. Once again he had gained their attention. "For now, let's put this to a vote!"

"And if we vote for ourselves?" a student asked. Midoriya recognized him as Sen Kaibara, his quirk named Gyrate. He was a rather calm and mature individual, though shows enthusiasm towards fighting. At least, that's what Midoriya has grasped after observing the class.

However, Blood King laughed, waving off the question. "Then that just means whoever has the most votes has the trust of the other students, no?" Sweatdropping, the students reluctantly agreed. Slips of paper were passed out and were to be folded and returned to a small box in the front of the classroom.

Biting his lip, Midoriya wondered who he should vote for. His first instinct was to vote for himself, like everyone else, but he didn't really want the role. He wasn't very charismatic, nor was he good at giving directions. If he messed up at a crucial moment, he'd never be able to live with himself. On the other hand, that meant that he should vote for someone else. Based on his observations… But people are more than notes and facts. Everyone needs to be encouraged, to grow as much as possible. And that means… Taking a deep breath, Midoriya pressed his pen onto his paper.

* * *

"Has everyone voted?" the teacher asked again. He shook the box for good measure. After receiving several confirmations, he nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now, I'm going to write down a mark for every vote that everyone has gotten! You voted for it, so no complaints!" The student body seemed to stop breathing as the teacher turned around, placing down marks every time he pulled out a slip from the box. "And the class president, with a total of four votes, is…" He drew out, knowing that most couldn't see the results due to his hulking frame obscuring their perception. "Itsuka Kendo!"


End file.
